


trust me

by princesssungs



Series: royal secrets [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan has been isolated his whole life, Chan is confident gay, ChanLix, Did I mention they're gay, Felix gay panics, Felix is a precious baby bean, Felix is also an archery prodigy, Gay princes, It's illegal, M/M, This entire story is gay, basically a bunch of fluff, blonde prince, but they're cute - Freeform, chan is like the hot prince i stg, fantasy fic, felix is a cute prince, idk how to tag, red haired prince, stray kids - Freeform, they kiss, they're gay, they're the best princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssungs/pseuds/princesssungs
Summary: Christopher Bang, 22, heir to his parents throne, has been kept away from the public eye for 18 years, solely because he was gay, and his parents didn't want anyone else to find out, as it's illegal. At the age of 22, though, they could no longer hold him back, and he was allowed to step into the public once more, and his first stop was the neighboring kingdom, to meet the young prince and archery prodigy, 19 year old Lee Felix.orthe one where you have to believe in love at first sight.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, chanlix - Relationship
Series: royal secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603672
Comments: 20
Kudos: 151





	trust me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for my creative writing class, but I chose to publish this here as well. Creative writing teacher, if you see this, this is my assignment.

Inhale, exhale. Inhale, pull the string of the bow back, close one eye.

The boy’s breath went completely silent as he closed an eye and stared dead ahead at the target in front of him, the warm spring sun beating down on his vibrant red colored hair. He released the string of the bow, and the arrow whistled through the air and struck the target dead in the center. “Another perfect ten, my prodigy.” An older man standing behind the teen smiled, pleased with his fifth perfect shot that day.

The red haired boy grinned and nodded at his instructor before placing his bow on a rack, and placing his quiver of arrows next to the rack. “it’s all because of the practice, sir!” His eyes glittered as he turned back to the older man, a large smile plastered on his face.

“I’d get your crown on now, sir. Your father's guests have arrived and I assume the prince of the visiting family will be searching for you. You’ll want to look as respectable as possible.” The instructor gave a single, curt bow to his student before turning, and walking off, heading towards the dining hall. The boy sighed and carelessly plucked the heavy gold crown off of a nearby stool, and gently placed it on his head. He hated having company, it meant he had to wear the stupid crown all day, just to show off his money and title.

“I guess the best part of the day is over, huh?” He chuckled lightly to himself, staring off towards the rack of bows, completely in his own world.

“That was impressive, Felix, or should I call you your highness?” A new voice that the boy had never heard before rang out from behind him, along with a lighthearted laugh. The voice was laced with a distinct Australian accent, and it caused Felix to jump, quickly snatching up his pink jacket and shrugging it on before whipping around to face the stranger and… wow. Felix’s mouth couldn’t stop itself from gaping open at the stranger. Someone not much older than Felix stood a few feet away from him, wearing an all white suit, and a gold crown perched atop his styled blond hair. The blond boy smiled at Felix’s expression, and oh my God... he had dimples that added to his good looks, causing Felix’s mouth to drop even more.

“H-how long have you been here? Who even are you?” Felix finally said, shaking his head, silently scolding himself for being in such awe of the stranger.

“Long enough to see that very impressive shot, so I suppose you could say the entire time. I’m Chris, or as my parents would rather me introduce myself, Prince Christopher Bang. son of King and Queen Bang.” Chris smiled, walking closer to Felix and stretching his hand to him. Felix’s mouth dropped again as he took Chris’ hand into his own and shook it.

“King and Queen Bang are your parents? You’re the prince i’ve never gotten to meet?” Felix shook his head in disbelief, not understanding why his parents would have ever kept him away from Chris. He seemed kind, and respectful.

“Hah, yeah, that’s me. Although, I think I know the reason I was kept away from you for so long.” Chris smiled slyly before brushing past Felix, beginning to walk towards the gardens. He paused for a moment, turning around to face the confused fiery haired prince. “Well, are you coming?” He flashed a soft smile as Felix nodded his head and jogged up to Chris, looking into his eyes and flashing a bright smile that made Chris’ heart leap.

“So, why do you think you were kept from me?” Felix asked, genuine curiosity lacing his voice. He cocked his head expectantly as the two walked past the rows of tall bushes and flowers, Felix’s hair contrasting nicely with the white and pink tulips lining the bushes. Chris smiled and let out a small chuckle before looking to the younger boy.

“I’m just gonna be frank with it. I’m gay, and as you know, that’s a huge no-no. You know, with the whole ‘being gay is illegal in these kingdoms because of your dad’ thing. My parents figured it out while I was extremely young, like 4 or 5, and I’ve been kept away from any and all the other… guys in the area, including you. But, seeing as I’m 22 now, they can’t keep me away from guys anymore, so I asked them to let me meet you, mainly in hopes I could just make a friend.” As Chris finished his sentence, Felix stopped walking, staring at Chris with wide eyes, his mouth slightly agape. He’s gonna tell someone, isn’t he? He’s not going to accept me, he’s gonna tell his parents… This was a bad idea. Chris opened his mouth to apologize, and hopefully just flee, but the next words Felix said caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

“I’m not the only one?” The boy whispered, causing Chris to look at him in shock. “I… I really always thought I was the only gay person around here I’m… wow… and wow, as luck would have it you’re extremely gorgeo-” Felix cut himself off, his face heating up, as Chris let out a quiet laugh. “I mean-”

“Don’t worry, I understand what you mean. You’re pretty gorgeous yourself, your highness.” Chris said the last words teasingly, reaching up to fix Felix’s crown, which had begun to tilt when Felix had stopped so suddenly. The gentle action caused Felix to break into a smile, which caused Chris to freeze. He stood in place for a moment, just staring at the 19 year old’s eyes, which sparkled as he looked into Chris’ eyes as well. An older woman yelling for Felix broke both boys concentration and caused them to look to the direction of the sound, though. They glanced back into each others eyes and smiled, making a silent vow to keep in contact as they walked back to the palace, where Felix’s mother was waiting for them.

“Ah, good to see you’ve finally made a friend, son!” Queen Alexandra, Felix’s mother, exclaimed, lightly placing her hand on her son’s back as she guided him and Chris both inside.

After dinner that night, Chris exchanged phone numbers with Felix, promising to keep in contact with the younger boy. Chris kept that promise for two months, sprinkling in little flirtatious messages, and even an offer for a relationship, which Felix anxiously turned down for the time being, until King and Queen Bang made their return to Felix’s home, returning for another meeting with Felix’s parents. Chris snuck his way into Felix’s room, where Felix sat at his window, looking outside, with something new about him. A cast, wrapped around his left foot, was the very first thing Chris noticed as he entered the room.

“Lix? What happened?” Were the first words out of Chris’ mouth, a worried expression plastered on his face, his brows furrowed, still staring at the boys foot.

“Ah, I fell down the stairs.” Felix laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, his face flushing the same shade of red as his hair, purely out of embarrassment. “I have this clunky thing for another week.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chris questioned as he took the empty spot on the window seat next to Felix, his eyes still filled with concern.

“I just didn’t want you to worry, I’m okay! Besides that, there’s something I wanted to.. talk about.” Felix’s expression quickly changed from sheepish to almost fearful, as he peered around Chris, making sure the door was shut. “So… you… you know how about a week ago you brought up… a relationship?” Chris nodded in response, grabbing the younger boy’s now shaking hand in an attempt to calm him, having a slight feeling he knew what would be coming next. “So.. I’m gonna be real with you, I’m terrified. About all of this. You know how much trouble we could get into, but… I think… I think I’m willing to try it. But only if, you know, you still want to.”

A smile immediately broke onto Chris’ face. “Are you a hundred percent sure, though?” He inquired, unable to hide his happiness. A small smile crept its way onto Felix’s face as he gave a small nod.

“So we’re… boyfriends now..?” Felix broke the short silence with the question, which seemed to linger over Chris’ head before he nodded and did something he never would have had the courage to do before. He lightly cupped Felix’s face in one hand, and leaned in, pressing his lips to his for a moment, before pulling away and smiling at the younger boy. Felix broke into a goofy grin, not wanting to admit how much he enjoyed that kiss, which, by the way, happened to be both his and Chris’ first kiss.

“That would be correct, we are boyfriends now.” Chris kept Felix’s still shaky hand encased in his, lightly running his fingers over the back of Felix’s hand.

“You know how much trouble we’re gonna get in if we’re caught, right?” Felix suddenly looked up at Chris, his expression scared.

“I know, but I trust that you’ll be able to keep this secret, and I hope you can trust me to do the same. I won’t let anything happen to you, or us.” Chris squeezed Felix’s hand as the younger boy laid his head on Chris’ shoulder. “Trust me, we’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! This is my first ao3 fic and I'm honestly surprised at how much "attention" it's getting, I published it sleepily in my first block class and came back to like 300? hits? Which completely shocked me, so thank you all! I'm planning on making a part two to this, in case anyone enjoyed this one enough to read a part two!
> 
> \- Update 022820
> 
> A part two will be published tomorrow!! I worked really hard on the part two, so I hope y'all will like it!! It's gonna be very sad and angsty, but I still hope you will all enjoy it!!


End file.
